Family
by kikkie
Summary: After being abused by both his father and best friend, Adrien becomes weak minded, allowing a butterfly to change him. The problem, you should NEVER infuse dark magic with the bad luck charm. It can lead to some dark things. Such as Hawk Moth's biggest fear, turning his son into a powerful monster that he can't control. Rated T for cursing, fighting and kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

"But today the school field trip."

Adrien spoke, in front of him was his father. Dressed in his normal Khaki suite, he looks over at his son with annoyed eyes.

"Today is a valuable meeting for my fashion line, I can't afford to miss one shoot."

"But you promised…" Adrien whimpered.

"A promise I did not keep, you can cry about it later. Get dressed, we will be leaving soon." Gabriel said to his son before walking past him. Adrien was staring at the ground with sadden eyes. After a minute or two, the young man grabs his phone and begins to text his friend the news.

N (Nino): WDY mean you cant come?"

A (Adrien): My dad wants me to go with him to a photo shoot. I might have to take some pictures again.

N: Another one!? That's the third one this week! Have you even eaten?

A: I am fine. I gtg, ttyl.

Adrien texted before swiping the screen to his main screen. He then turns his phone off and sighs. His right hand slowly goes to his stomach as it makes a loud growling sound. The young teen bit his bottom lip before moaning in pain.

"LET'S GO ADRIEN!" His father shouted, Adrien nodded his head before leaving the office.

(His classmates)

"What do you mean he can't come?" Ayla asked her the glasses wearing male in front of her. Marinette and Alya saw Nino in the hallway growling at his phone when he informed them of the news.

"His dad wants him to go to another shoot." Nino growled. "Adrien hasn't eaten in almost a week because his dad wants him to lose a few inches around his waist! His skin is starting to become the color white!"

"At that rate, he will kill him." Alya said.

"I think that's his goal." Nino growled.

"Pfft!" Chloe started as she walks towards the group of kids. "You losers don't know the life of a model. We need to stay fit and skinny at all cost."

"Didn't France pass a law saying you can't be a certain weight anymore if you're a model?" Marinette asked in annoyance.

"You're a law-ist now?" Chloe asked in annoyance, making the blue haired girl stick her tongue at Chloe in anger. Marinette gritted her teeth a little before walking up to Chloe's face to say:

"You've known Adrien since you were babies, how can you watch him starve himself to death over a job!?" Marinette asked. The question alone made Chloe feel insulted, let alone hurt.

"How dare you, I care about Adrien!"

"Yet you find it okay to let him do this to himself, I've seen you and your dad go to his house over these few days." Nino growled. "Stop pretending you care for him, if you cared, you would at least give him something to eat!"

"Look, Adrien looks is all he has! He's not going to get far in life with his brains. He needs to get used to this now before he becomes a serious model." Chloe growled.

"Adrien's more than just his looks!" Marinette growled. "He's smart, caring and doesn't act high and mighty like you do! You're not even a good friend to him but he's willing to call his best friend. To me that's an insult to anyone that hears it, let alone says it!"

"All you care for are his looks too!" Chloe shouted back, gaining the attention of her classmates.

"That's a lie!" Marinette shouted. "Adrien is special to me in ways you would never understand! You say you're his friend and that you love but you treat him like shit! At least he gives you the day and time! While he's my world and he doesn't even look at me!"

"And I will make sure he never gives you an inch of day. So screw you baker girl!" Chloe shouted.

"No, fuck you spoiled cunt!" Marinette shouted back, making everyone in the room gasp in shock at her words. Even the teacher was shocked at Marinette's words, no one has ever heard her curse. Marinette, coming to her sense, grasp her mouth in shock with her eyes widen to the size of white plates. Looking around the room, she begins to blush a deep shade of reds.

"I…sorry." Marinette said as her face becomes redder.

"Leave!" The teacher shouted at the blue haired girl, making Marinette look at her.

"What!?"

"You heard me young lady, I do not accept that type of behavior. Leave my class, you will not be participating in the school trip!" The teacher shouted at the teenager. Sadden by her teacher's words, Marinette grabs her book bag and walks over to the door with her head down and tears forming in her eyes. By the time she exited the room, tears were rolling down her cheeks at the humiliation she had caused herself. She wasn't crying because she couldn't go on the trip, she was crying because she shouted her feelings to the world.

Marinette!" Ayla shouted as she runs to her best friend in the school hallway. Marinette's hand was on the door handle when Ayla called to her. Nino was right behind her when she approached the young teen that was crying.

"Oh Mari…" Alya said before wrapping her arms around her friend's neck. Holding her close, tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Chloe's such a bitch." Ayla whimpered into her friend's ear. "But's its okay, karma will get to her."

"I-I-I-I- It'-s-s-s N-n-not that!" Marinette whimpered, or morally sniffed, her voice was lost behind the saddens of her heart. "I did…didn…didn't want any…to know about my…cr-cru-crush!"

"Aww Mari." Nino said. "Please don't cry, if it's any help. Adrien already knows you have a crush on him."

"HE DOES!" Marinette shouted before breaking away from her hug with Ayla. She turns to Nino as she wipes her tears away.

"Wh-what he says!?" Marinette asked.

"He thinks it's cute, but he doesn't have those feelings for you." Nino said, making Marinette look to the ground in sadness for a second. She then looks up at him before nodding her head.

"But, that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be friends. He does care for you, in a friend way." Nino said.

"Oh." Marinette responded before noticing the two had their book bags on. "Why do you guys have your bags on?"

"We decided to ditch the trip. It wouldn't be fun without the two of you." Alya said. "Besides, Nino and I formed a plan. And I think you might like it."

(Adrien)

"He's perfect!"

A man in a black suit shouted as he removes a yellow tape from the blond's waist. Adrien bits his bottom lips as the man examines him. Next to him were boys his age that was also shirtless, he hated doing these things. It always made him feel uncomfortable.

"Great, I will set up a schedule for you." Gabriel said with a small smirk on his face. Adrien quickly walks over to his father in haste, ignoring the designers gazing eyes on him. Gabriel handed his son his black shirt and jacket.

"Dad, can I go home now?" Adrien asked his father. He and the older blonde were in a studio room watching models be examined by the designer. Adrien was putting his shirt as he stared at the young boys similar o him. All shirtless with their ribcages showing, it was terrifying to the young man.

"I have to talk to Dantor, go to the back and play games." His father responded. Adrien was about to say something but his stomach answered for him. Placing a hand on the skin, his body twitched a little in pain before he walks away. Heading downstairs, he exits the building and heads to the back. Gripping his stomach, he leans against a brick wall in the back and growls.

"Ugh…" Adrien growled. "I need food. I becoming a skeleton. A frame of something I use to be."

Slowly falling to the ground, he looks up to the sky and begins to shake. All those boys, they looked sick and tired just as he was. Only in the worst condition, they practically looked like skeletons to him, he wasn't too far but not near either. But what saddens Adrien of all was how his father was perfectly fine with that fact that Adrien was starving himself to look like a stick. An unhealthy stick that will eventually kill him, he didn't want to be a model. The only reason he started was to be with his dad, now he's so popular that he wished he never agreed to it.

"Nrg…" Adrien moaned.

"Adrien!" A voice shouted, he almost jumped into the air like a frightened cat because of it. Turning his head to the voice, he saw three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Nino? Alya? Marinette? What are you doing here?" Adrien asked as the three teens walk over to him.

"Marinette cursed Chloe out and got kicked out of school. So we joined her and decided to see you." Nino explained, making Marinette blush while Alya sighed. Her blush then fades into her skin as she inspects Adrien a bit more. His skin was paler than the average human skin, he was nearly white as a ghost. His body shaped looked a bit smaller, like he was small enough to be thrown by her but still be able to pick her up. His hair wasn't as thick as it use to be, it seemed like it flatten and wasn't full of life anymore. The only thing on his body that had color was his eyes, and even they seemed bland. They didn't look emerald green like she remembered, they were plain and dull. Unhealthy, with deep dark circles underneath his eyes.

"This is beauty in the fashion industry?" Marinette thought to herself. "He looks so sick."

"What about the trip?" Adrien asked.

"Who cares!" Marinette growled in anger. Adrien's eyes widen because she didn't stutter her words. "Adrien, you look like a ghost! What is your father doing to you?"

"It's work." Adrien responded.

"It's stupid! You're coming with me and getting food!" Marinette growled before grabbing Adrien's arm. Forcing him up to his feet.

"I have to stay!" Adrien pleaded.

"Text your dad you're going out for a bit!" Nino said.

"He won't listen." Adrien said, making Marinette let Adrien's arm go.

"Adrien, I don't know if you looked in the mirror recently, but you look sick. You look like a skeleton! You need to eat!"

"I am fine Marinette!" Adrien growled, making the blue haired girl pout at his words.

"You're not fine!" Marinette shouted. "Stand up and come with me, please!"

"Marinette, I wish I could, but I can't!" Adrien said.

"It's cause of your dad, isn't it?" Nino asked. Adrien was about to respond, but doesn't, instead he looks down in anger.

"My dad is stubborn. He won't listen to me." Adrien said, making Marinette stomp her feet at him. Gaining his attention and the other two teens.

"Your father's a monster then!" Marinette shouted. "To let his son become like this, its crazy! Please come with me, I will make your food and it will help you. Adrien please come with me!"

"Marinette I just got the job, I can't lose it!" Adrien said, making Marinette glare down at him before crossing her arms over her chest to look angry at him.

"If you don't stand up and come with me, I will never talk you again!" Marinette growled, making the green eyed boy stare up at her in shock. He knew she had feelings for him, but this was going a bit too far. Sure, he can ignore her and ruined their friendship forever, at the same time, he did like and adore Marinette. He didn't want their friendship to end, he knew in his heart he needed her in his life. He didn't know why though. Standing up from his sitting position, he looks at her.

"Mari…please don't do this to me." He begged, but the young girl did not yield to him.

"I care for you, but I refuse to watch you hurt yourself like this. Ether take my help or leave me!" Marinette growled, making the young man sighed.

"Marinette I-ADRIEN!" Gabriel shouted, cutting his son off and making his friends look at the blonde older male as he approaches them.

"Who are they?" Gabriel asked.

"Marinette, Alya, and Nino, my classmates and friends." Adrien said.

"Oh yes, the commoners you play with." Gabriel growled. "The meeting is over, we shall see Dantor in two weeks."

"Good…" Adrien said. His father turns his back to the kids, it was a clear sign to his son to come along. Which Adrien did, only to stop three steps before looking at Marinette. Her blue eyes were like daggers to his soul, so he looked over to his father to say:

"Um, my friends are going to the bakery to play games. May I go?" Adrien asked, making his father stop in his steps to look at the boy. The two made eye contact for a few minutes before the older male nod his head.

"I want you home before dark, Nat has homework for you." Gabriel said before walking away. Once he turned the corner, Adrien takes a deep breath.

"Okay Marinette." Adrien said. "I will go with you."

(A week later)

"What is this?" Adrien asked as Marinette sets down a plate of green unknown food. The two were in their school's courtyard when Marinette brought him food to the table with Nino and Alya already there.

"It's a Chinese dish, it will help with your skin color." Marinette said. A week has passed since the deal Adrien and Marinette has made, and so far Adrien seems to be recovering quicker than normal. In less than two days, Marinette made his appetite come back and make his eyes return to their normal color. His hair was growing again, becoming a poofy mess it was originally, becoming it's originally puffy form. Although his body was that of a Skelton still, Marinette was proud of her results.

"How do you feel?" Marinette asked.

"A lot better, since you been caring for me." Adrien said with a small blush on his face. From afar in the shadows was angry blue eyes staring at the four teens as they laughed and talked. The blonde girl glares at the table with dagger practically coming out of her eyes. It was Chloe, and she did not look to happy.

"Ugh! What does she have that I don't!?" Chloe shouted. "Adrien and I are meant for each other! We both are blonde, pretty, rich and in the same social class! But yet he's with her and not with me!"

"Maybe he's just using her." Sabrina said with a smirk on her face.

"No, I can see it. She's using food to manipulate my Adrien-kins! I need to get her away from him…but how?" Chloe asked. Then, a plan formed in her head, an evil and cruel smile appeared on her face as she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. Handing it to Sabrina, she pulls out a black tube of mascura. Removing the top, she uses the tip to poke her eye. Making her eyes water and then tear up. She then puts the mascara into her back pocket before walking towards Adrien when Marinette had left to throw away their garbage.

(Adrien and Marinette at her family bakery)

"So, if I were to move here…" Adrien spoke as he moves a small orange object on a purpled plastic box with multiple holes in it. He sticks the orange object down into another box. "C12!"

"My battleship!" Marinette shouted, she then burst into laughter. "You sunk it, no fair!"

"All fair in love and war!" Adrien said with a smile on his face. The two were sitting her parent's bakery playing battleships.

"Oh my gosh, I wonder what taking Alya and Nino long. They were supposed to be back a half hour ago." Marinette said before she looked down at her cell phone. "Maybe you should call them."

"I lent my phone to Chloe since she dropped hers in the toilet this morning. So I am sort of phone less. Besides, their probably making out somewhere." Adrien chuckled, only to look up and see Marinette blush at his words. This made the boy in front of her chuckle at his words.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're a shy person."

"I am not shy, I just…uh…" Marinette was lost for words. Her face was turning all sorts of reds and pinks, this just made Adrien giggle at her. "Ugh, please don't laugh at me."

"Why not, your so cute when you blush. I think the red cheeks goes well with your blue hair." Adrien said, making her face practically turn a different shade of color.

"Um… I ne-ee-neee-need!" Marinette lips were trembling as she tries to speak. Closing her eyes, she begins to mentally shout at herself.

"Oh no! I am studdering again!" Marinette thought. "Come on Marinette! He doesn't like you! Your just friends, friends!

"Mari?" A voice spoke to her, opening her eyes. She saw two green orbs staring down at her an inch away from her blue eyes. His nose pokes her gently as he moves his lips towards her, connected, her heart races! A long-awaited kiss…that lasted for a second because her parents came walking into the room. Or morally, barging into the area with angry faces. Marinette stood up from her seat as Adrien takes a seat.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Marinette shouted.

"Your room, now!" Her mother shouted before turning her head to the blonde boy in the area. "Adrien, I think it's time you went home, please."

"Uh, sure." Adrien spoke. "Bye Mari."

"Bye…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dantor?"

Adrien asked as he enters his house, the designer his father was talking to looks over at the blonde and smiles.

"Ah, if it isn't my star!" He shouted.

"Star?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, two my main models are in the hospital. Something about malnuatremnt. I don't understand but I don't care since you are here. Come, I measure you for outfits."

"Oh fuck…" Adrien muttered before walking over to the man. Placing his bookbag to the ground, he lifts his arms up and sighs as the man begins to measure him. The young man bits his bottom lip as he tries his best not to look at the man when he realized that Adrien's waist was a little bit bigger.

"Huh, you've grown an inch." The man said. "What happened, you were a perfect size a week ago."

"I am sorry." Adrien spoke. "You see I have been eating because-WHAT!?" Dantor shouted at the young man.

"You were supposed to be my main attraction!" He shouted. "Now…your as big as a balloon!"

"I'm underweight." Adrien growled.

"My dreams!" The man shouted as he flaunts his body to the ground like a dramatic person. It annoyed Adrien a bit before he looked up at his father. The mans blue eyes were staring holes into the young boy's soul, it terrified him.

"He will regain his normal figure soon." Gabriel said. "I will make sure of it."

"Regain normal form, the show is in a week! How am I going to do that!?" Adrien shouted.

"First, you will stop seeing that blue haired girl." Gabriel growled, making Adrien eyes widen in shock. "You think I didn't know about that girl giving you food like a commoner. Going to that girl for food, how pathetic are you."

"I wasn't going to her for food." Adrien growled back at him. "And how did you know about Marinette?"

"I was informed by some who actually cared for you." Gabriel said. "besides, I need you need to focus on this show. And while you're at it, stay away from commoners!"

"I need to focus on a lot of things, this show is not one of them!" Adrien growled at his father. "And Marinette is not a commoner, she is my friend that cares for me! And that's more than I can say for you."

The room suddenly became quiet when Gabriel's hand met with Adrien's left cheek. It was so loud that Dantor froze in place, even his breathing stopped. Adrien was staring at the ground with his vision slowly becoming blurry. Tears were forming in his eyes as his fist clench up into a ball. Gabriel looks at the back of his hand, a small red spot appeared a few inches below his index finger knuckle. Sighing at this, he looks over to Dantor to say:

"Come, we have matters to discuss in my office." Gabriel said, he then turns his head to Adrien. "Go to your room. We will speak later."

"Don't count on it." Adrien growled at his father before storming out of the area. Grabbing the knob with a death grip, he swings the door open before slamming it shut. Tears roll down his cheeks as he falls to the ground with his back to the door. Hiccuping every once of air his small nose could absorb through his crying fit. Plagg, who had been in his pocket the whole time, flew out of the small cramped space and laid on Adrien's head. Trying to calm the boy down with his tiny hands.

(Marinette)

"You are forbidden to see that boy Marinette!" Her mother growled at her as she hands her cell phone to her daughter. The bluenette girl stared at the screen with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing on social media?" Marinette asked.

"I was posting about our new cupcakes when I found a certain someone post!" Sabine growled before pressing the screen. Making it change from her parent's social media page to Adrien Agreste page. Scrolling through his page, Marinette's eyes begin to widen at what she saw. Horrible things he was saying about her. Her opened mouth twitches in shock at what was written on the page that possibly millions of people could be reading.

"A blue-haired tart?" Marinette asked as she read his comments. "Snippy bitch? Annoying blue waffle!? He...no! He would never say these things to my face!"

"It's not just you." Tom spoke. "Alya mom called us about this, they say Alya crying in her room. She's been getting horrible messages from her classmates and other people."

"No, Adrien would never do this!" Marinette shouted. Her parents, on the other hand, were not having it.

"You are not allowed to see this boy! I don't need a bunch of pre-teen fangirls coming to our home to hurt you." Her mother growled at her before removing her phone from her hand. Marinette was lost for words, she didn't know how to react, let alone what to do when she saw Adrien. In a panic, she pulls out her phone and called Alya. It took a minute, but her friend answered the phone.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Marinette asked.

"I wish I knew!" Alya growled over the phone. "Adrien a fucking brick! He posts horrible comments on my Ladybug page, calling it fake and a waste of people's time! Saying that I am a liar and that I shouldn't be taken seriously! My page is filled with hate comments and disgusting things!"

"Adrien would never do this."

"Marinette, he posted on his phone. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him, but I am NEVER talking to him again." Alya shouted on the phone. "And I suggest you stay away from him as well, he posted some mean stuff about you and your families bakery."

"Right." Marinette spoke before hanging up her phone. It took a while for her to gather the strength to look at what Adrien had posted about her, but she was stopped when Tikki appeared out of the blue and snatched her phone from her hand.

"It's best we don't look at them." Tikki said before setting the phone at a high place that Marinette could not get too. The blue haired girl nods her head at Tikki's efforts. She shouldn't try to see Adrien words, be it his or not. Walking over to her desk, she grabs a couple of needles and thread and begins to sew something to get her mind off this.

(The next day, at school)

Adrien did as his father told him, skipping breakfast, the young man found himself trying not to scream in pain as his stomach rumbles louder than his music. Plagg left was twitching at the annoying sounds coming from the boy, it aggravated him. Once at school, he was greeted by Chloe and Sabrina.

"Hi Adrie-kins!" Chloe shouted at him as he climbs out of the car. She and her red-haired friend walk up to him, once close, she puts her hand into her purse to pull out his cell phone. Making the blonde male smile ear to ear at the black device.

"Oh, I completely forgot about it, thanks!" He said before putting it into his back pocket. Chloe gives him a quick wink before turning her body around to walk into the building. The blonde does a small giggle before walking inside. Once there, he see's Marinette and Alya talking to each other, although they weren't near their desk. They were at the top of the steps with their bags and other things on the wooden table, making Adrien stare at them in confusion. In fact everyone in the classroom seemed to not be looking at him. But he didn't care about his classmates that much than he did the two girls. Walking up the stairs, he waves at them before saying:

"Hey, you two moved?" Adrien asked. But he did not get a response, instead the two girls turned their heads to him and continued their conversation as if he was not there. A little confused, Adrien taps Marinette shoulder to get her attention, but was stopped by Alya hand.

"Go away!" Alya growled at the blonde. His eyes widen a little before looking around the room. Everyone was staring at him with angry eyes, as if he just did something wrong. Looking back to Ayla, he opens his mouth to say:

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Don't act innocent! And don't talk to US ever again!" Alya growled at the blonde before walking down the steps. Marinette turns to look at Adrien for a second before following her friend out the class. The second she left the room Nino had entered. The two made eye contact for a second before the male turned around to leave the room. Adrien gasped before running down the step to catch up to him, once close, he grabs him by the arm and forced him to look at him.

"Dude, what's going on?" Adrien asked.

"Look man..." Nino started. "I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I don't want to be seen with you."

"What!? I thought you were my friend!?" Adrien growled.

"I thought so too, before all that stuff you said. Is my music really garbage to you?" Nino asked. The words alone made sent waves of confusion into Adrien's skull. He had no idea what Nino was talking about.

"Nino, I would never say that."

"Yea, not to my face." Nino growled.

"Not ever! Your music is awesome and-SAVE IT!" Nino growled at him, causing many eyes to look at him. Even Marinette's and Alya's, who were just coming back from the girl's bathroom.

"Nino..." Adrien spoke, he looked so confused and frightened. Like a child that was lost without his parents, he didn't know what was going on and it hurt him.

"Don't talk to me." Nino spoke before walking past Adrien. Alya follows, but she pumps her shoulder against his as she re-enters her classroom. Tears begin to form in his eyes when they met with her blue diamonds. Just looking at him made her heart want to break, but she had to be strong, she couldn't let him get away with what he did. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking past him, avoid eye contact as she did. Adrien's hand grasp his mouth, trying to hold in the sounds of a whimper as he makes his way to the boy's bathroom. Once inside a stall, he falls to the ground and starts to cry.

"Why is this happening?" Adrien asked as he cries. The kwami in his pocket flies out to check on Adrien.

"Wow, first your dad and now your friends. What is going on!?" Plagg asked.

"They hate me..." Adrien moaned. "They hate my guts and I don't know why."

"Think, what happened yesterday that made them hate you!" Plagg asked.

"I don't know!" Adrien shouted. His eyes were red and his chest would not stop going up and down constantly. He was having some sort of panic attack, and it was coming up fast. "The world is spinning Plagg! Why is it so hot in here, I can't think!"

"Oh no, kid not here! Not now!" Plagg shouted, but that did not stop Adrien from crying louder to the point he sounded like a squealing pig in pain. Plagg's eyes widen in fear as he searches the area for help.

"It hurts, it hurts more than my stomach!" Adrien cried. "I can't take it Plagg, everything hurts!"

"Calm down, please calm down!" Plagg shouted, but that did not stop the blonde from crying. Laying his head on his knee's, his crying started to sound like screams a little girl shouted. Plagg lays himself on the blonde's head to calm him down, or at least try to make his voice go down in volume.

(Marinette)

Almost 20 minutes in class and Adrien had not returned to his seat. Not that anyone cared, everybody was so pissed that no one seemed to give a second thought is to where the blonde might be. Even Alya, she pretends that he didn't even exist. As the lesson continues Marinette started to feel a bit anxious and scared. Her mind was starting to become blank, slowly turning into an endless void of darkness as she tries her very best to stop thinking about Adrien. But her mind refused to do that, she knew Adrien for a while now. If he had a problem, he always found a way to fix it before it became big. So then why do all that stuff on social media?

Then it hit her like a brick wall

Those words weren't Adrien's! Adrien would never call her horrible names on social media, let alone Nino or Alya! Especially Nino! And why was it that everyone in her class was targeted but Chloe and Sabrina? She looked over that page so many times and not one comment was to Chloe or Sabrina.

"Oh my god." Marinette said before digging into her bag to pull out her phone. Opening up a phone chat with Nino and Alya, she begins to type the truth.

M (Marinette): Adrien didn't write those things!

A (Alya): What?

N(Nino): I am confused.

M: Rember yesterday Chloe dropped her phone in the toilet and went crying to Adrien!

N: Oh yea, he gave her his phone so her dad would scream at her. O_O Oh my god!

A: Wait, how do we know it was Chloe! I mean, he could have gone on his computer or something.

M: Chloe and Sabrina are the only people on the wall that weren't insulated! Chloe would never call herself anything! Plus, Adrien loves the Ladybug website you made, Chloe hates it. Remember, that's how you became LadyWifi!

A: That bitch! I am going to rip those fucking golden locks from her hair!

N: Aw shit, I need to find Adrien and apologies.

M: We all do...do you hear a pig squealing?

N: Oh no, that's Adrien. I got to go before he has a panic attack, or worse.

A: Worse? What can be worse?

M: Let's not find out.

"I need to go!" Nino shouted from his chair before standing up and running out the room. Marinette and Alya watch as the dark skin young man storms out the classroom to find his best friend. Marinette and Alya eyes slowly move to the blonde girl that was below them, glaring daggers at the back of her head.

(The Bathroom)

"Dude!" Nino shouted as he helps Adrien off the floor. His eyes were practically bloodshot red, his nose was producing a large amount of snot that even leaked on to his shirt and his voice would not stop hiccuping. Plagg was back hidden in his pocket as Nino takes him to the sink to clean up. Helping him wipe the snot stain off his shirt, the young man grabs Adrien's book bag off the ground and throws it over his shoulder.

"I feel sick." Adrien moaned.

"Are you going to puke?" Nino asked.

"Puke what? I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch." Adrien moaned. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"It's not your fault." Nino said, making the blonde look at his friend. "Marinette, Alya and I think Chloe might have posted those things on your page."

"What?" Adrien asked.

"You haven't looked on your social media page, have you?" Nino asked, making the boy shake his head no. Pulling out his phone, Nino shows the boy all the mean things on his page and all the cruel messages Chloe had sent to his friends on his contact list. Adrien's eyes widen at the horrible words that were posted on his friend's phone.

"I didn't write this." Adrien spoke.

"I know, Chloe did." Nino said. "It took a while, but Marinette figured out that Chloe posted those things on your page when you gave her your phone."

"Sh...that...why?" Adrien was lost for words. someone he knew since he could walk did this to him. It broke his heart into a million of pieces. But it was not enough to make him cry. Nino takes his phone from his friend hand, changing the screen, he pulls up a video and show's it to the blonde. Making Adrien's eyes widen a little bit. It was Marinette and Chloe, the two were standing in the middle of class yelling at each other. The words Chloe spoke, they were daggers to his soul practically. Expect...the pieces were put back together when he heard:

"That's a lie!" Marinette shouted on the screen. "Adrien is special to me in ways you would never understand! You say you're his friend and that you love but you treat him like shit! At least he gives you the day and time! While he's my world and he doesn't even look at me!"

Those words were so strong, she really did love him. He couldn't help but smile at the blue-haired girl on the screen that was protecting Adrien. Marinette had done so much for him, he never knew. Gripping the phone with little strength, a smile appears on his face before he looked over to his friend.

"I need to take care of something. After school, you wanna go out with the girls? My treat." Adrien asked. Nino gives him a pleasant smile and nods his head.

(In the courtyard of the school)

It was lunchtime, and practically most of his classmates refuse to even look at him throughout the whole day. But he didn't care, he knew the truth and he knew who his real friends were. That's all that mattered to him right now, and also talking to Chloe. When lunch hits, he followed Chloe into the courtyard, and once there, he grabs her by the shoulder and dragged her into the hallway of his school. Since everyone was either outside or off school ground, Adrien did not hesitate to push Chloe against a locker...HARD!

"Why did you lie on me!? Why did you post those awful things about me on social media!? Why did you say those awful things about Marinette!?" Adrien growled at the blonde girl in front of him. Chloe crosses her arms as she looks to the other side of the hallway, refusing to look into his stern green eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Adrien shouted at her, making her turn her head to him. The left side of her upper lip rises as her eyes become half opened. She didn't look like his friend that he knew for years, no, she looked like one of those assholes that Adrien. A spoiled selfish person who did not care about anyone but themselves.

"Adrien, Marinette is a bad influence on you. Your father needed to know the truth before it was too late." Chloe responded.

"Too late? Oh my god you were the one that told my dad about Mari! How could you!?" Adrien growled. "My god Chloe...I...I don't even know what to say to you!"

"How about sorry for throwing you up against a locker. You could have hurt me Adrien!" Chloe shouted. Adrien's eyes widen in anger as his teeth bit down hard on his tongue. He was going to do something horrible to her, he just knew it. And he was prepared to, but something nudged him from his pocket. Looking down, he saw two big green eyes staring up at him. Nodding his head, he eliminated those thoughts before saying:

"I...never want to see you again!" Adrien shouted at her.

"What?" Chloe asked with wide eyes of shock.

"You heard me loud and clear, I never want to see you ever again!" Adrien growled. "Don't talk to me. Don't talk to my father and NEVER even look at my social media page again. Our friendship is over."

"But...but..." Chloe spoke as tears begin to form in her eyes. Adrien shakes his head to the blonde girl before turning his body away from her. She opens her mouth to speak, only to be stopped when Adrien looked over his shoulder to say:

"And I am more than just legs and ass." He growled before exiting the area. Once gone, Chloe takes a deep breath before pulling out her new phone. She then begins to type Gabriel number on her phone.

* * *

Kikkie: Uh-oh...


	3. Chapter 3

"I am so sorry for being a bitch to you earlier." Alya said to her friend as she hugs Adrien. He, Nino, Alya and Marinette were standing in front of The blonde, chuckling at her words before turning his head to look at Marinette. The blue haired girl smiles at him as he lets go of Alya. Walking towards her, he opens his arms out to her for a hug, making Marinette blush and giggle a little. If only it would have ended in a hug, instead it ended with a loud scream:

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" A voice shouted to him, turning his head, the color from his face faded at the sight of something he never wanted to see at this moment.

"Dad?" Adrien asked.

"Get in the car!" His father shouted at the blonde male. Nodding his head, he waves goodbye to his friends before running into the black limo his father had just arrived in. Marinette's eyes widen in fear as the car drives away. Turning her attention to her friends, she opens her mouth to say:

"You think Adrien's in trouble?" Marinette asked.

"No..." Nino spoke. "Trouble would not be the correct word to say what is going to happen to Adrien."

( **Agreste mansion** )

"You can't do this." Adrien said in a low voice. He was sitting on the brown couch that was his father's study. The brown/green painted room reminded Adrien of his alter ego Chat Noir, but he didn't know why. Although that was the last thing on his mind right now, because currently, he had just received horrible news that felt like being stabbed in real life by a knife from his father.

"I can and I will." Gabriel growled. "Since you are too stupid to listen to my words, I have no choice but to remove you from that school."

"I can't do this again dad! Please don't do this to me!" Adrien shouted as tears formed in his eyes yet again. Plagg sighs as he presses his head against the young man's hip. Trying to calm him down, but it was no use. In front of him were papers of Adrien's dismissal. His father had already pulled him from the school rooster, without even saying a word to his son. It was happening again, he could already see the walls of his house slowly turning into bars. The mere sight made his heart beat at a high speed again.

"I am sorry Adrien, you leave me no choice." Gabriel said. "Maybe after the show I will think about you letting you talk to that boy again. Who was it, gringo?"

"NINO!" Adrien shouted at his father in anger. Standing up from his seat, he storms out of his father office quicker than his father could respond to his words. Heading straight to his room, once inside he started to let loss. Grabbing everything from books to electronics and threw them all over the area in anger. Screaming curse words and mean things in the air as tears fell down his cheeks. Once down, threw his body on his bed and started to cry like he did in the boy's bathroom, although this time, he wasn't alone. Moving his body off the bed to the ground, he begins to take deep breathes to calm himself down. Plagg was staring down at him from the bed as Adrien gathers his strength to say:

"I can't do this..." Adrien moaned. "How could he do this?"

"Adrien..." Plagg muttered, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"I bet you Chloe went to my dad and started to squeal like a pig..." Adrien hissed. "That bitch...and everyone in my classroom! How they all just grunted and didn't even bother to talk to me."

"Kid, you need to calm down."

"I can't!" Adrien shouted. His eyes move to the books on his floor by his feet. One caught his eye, it was a book about a boy who lived on an island with his friends. The book was one of his favorites as a child. Too bad it wasn't real, just a fantasy that people pretend to exist in to help them escape reality. The mere thought started to make Adrien shake in his shoes.

"I can't calm down! This world is too much for me Plagg! I can't take it! My father wants me to be a walking breathing skeleton for a stupid fashion show! My best friend is a bitch who thinks I am good for only my looks! And now I can't see the only people that gave a shit about me because my dad is fucking insane! This isn't fair Plagg! It isn't!"

"It isn't, but you need to calm down!" Plagg said.

"Why!? The only people that cared for me is gone! I can't even see...Mari..." Adrien muttered. "Mari...I want to see her. I don't want to live in this world anymore Plagg, I don't want to live with these people around me. I want...I just want to live in a castle or a big house with the people I love that love me back."

"But that's a fantasy that will never be a true kid." Plagg said.

 _Or can it._

A voice rang in Adrien's ear. The young man looks up to the roof of his room and gasp. There it was, a butterfly floating above him. Just an inch away from his face as well.

"Hawk Moth?" Adrien asked.

 _So you know me._ The man responded. In his lair of an unknown location, the man in purple smiled as he watches the boy's eyes stare up at the butterfly.

 _"Finally..."_ He thought. " _After days of ridiculing you and making you feel worthless, I finally make you feel less of a person than you ever could. With you as my next Akuma, I will finally defeat Chat and Ladybug!_ "

"Go away." Adrien moaned. Plagg flew under Adrien's mattress to avoid the butterfly. The last thing he needed was Hawk Moth's to know their identity.

 _Aww, you poor sweet boy. You feel alone in the world, and the only people that truly care for you are too far away. Am I wrong?_

"Your right on the dot." Adrien muttered as a tear falls down his cheek.

 _Come to me, let me grant you your wish._

"What do you want?"

 _The miraculous! Bring me Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculous, and I promise you and the people you love will forever be with you forever!_ Hawk Moth shouted at the boy with a smile on his face. _Accept my power boy! Accept it, and become what you always wanted to be! Happy, free and strong!_

"Yes!" Adrien shouted with a smile on his face. "Give me the power I want, I want a family! I want to be in my own castle with people that love each other! Give me your power Hawk Moth!"

"NO!" Plagg shouted, but it was too late. The butterfly slowly sinks itself into Adrien's ring. Plagg's gift, and possibly the end as we know it. The outline of a purple butterfly forms around Adrien's face, only to turn bright neon green, the same color of Chat Noir. The green-eyed Kwami gasp before flying into the air vent of Adrien's bedroom. Squeezing his big head into the gaps of the thin hole. It took a while, but the cat looking Kwami was able to squeeze through. Hawk Moth's eyes widen before de-transformation returning to his original form. His Kwami Nooroo gasps as he rises into the air to look at the young blonde boy.

"What have you done!?" Nooroo shouted.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked the purple skin Kwami. "Why did your butterfly turn green? Why isn't Adrien changing right now!?"

"What have you done Gabriel!?" Nooroo shouted before turning its tiny body to look at the blonde male. His big purple eyes were filled with terror that the man has never seen before. "We need to go! We need to go right now!"

"What is wrong with Adrien!?" Gabriel shouted.

"I will explain later, right now we need to go!" Nooroo shouted at the older male. Please, just trust me, we need to go! I will explain everything later, we just need to go now!"

"Fine, but I want an explanation the second we are safe." Gabriel said before leaving the darkroom, his Kwami flies into his jacket pocket and hides from watching eyes. Walking down a fleet of stairs painted purple, he walking up to a door then pushes it, revealing on the other side to be his bookcase. Slowly closing the door, the older male turns around and heads to the kitchen, only to gasp to see Adrien in the living room. Sitting on the couch, the young boy was holding a book that looked similar to the one he saw Adrien staring at in his room.

"Adrien." Gabriel spoke, but the blonde boy did not turn his head to his father, instead he continued to look down at the book. Something was off about him, he could sense it!

"Adrien?" He said again, only this time with a more stern and loud approach. The young man's ears perk up a little at his father's words, so he turned his head to look at him. His appearance was normal, but instead of a happy aura that normally surrounded the boy, something dark was around him. Nooroo shakes in fear at this sudden sensation of dark aura around him.

"Hello." He said. "Hi daddy. What are you doing?"

"Oh god." Gabriel thought, he senses something off. The Akuma was inside Adrien, but it wasn't acting like the others. No, this one was different, and he knew it was dangerous.

"Adrien I need to go get something from the studio." Gabriel lied. "I will be back."

"Okay." Adrien responded before turning his attention back to his book. The older blonde male slowly walks over to his door, grabbing the knob, he looks over his shoulder and nearly faint. Right behind, an inch away, was Adrien, staring up at him with those big green eyes. The small boy slowly raises his hands to his father, revealing a pair of keys in his hand.

"You almost left your keys." Adrien said in a somewhat low and creepy voice. Gabriel nods his head to his son's words before taking the keys from his son's hands. He then opens the door and leaves the room, leaving Adrien alone in the room, the large house. Once in his parking lot, he presses the car buttons and hears his car beep. As he enters the car, Nooroo flies to the passenger seat and begins to take deep breathes.

"Drive!" He shouted.

"What is going on?" Gabriel asked as he starts the engine. Without noticing, Plagg slowly lifts his above the pocket of the car seat behind the passenger chair. Once the car was moving, Plagg flies to Nooroo and sighed.

"We are all going to die." Plagg said, making Gabriel looks down at the cat Kwami and gasp.

"Your-I know!" Plagg shouted at the man. "And you my friend have made a HORRIBLE mistake."

"All this time, Adrien was your holder." Gabriel said. "So does that mean..."

"Yes, I am the black-cat Miraculous, you screwed up big time, and there is a high possible chance that Paris is screwed!" Plagg shouted. "Now, to Tikki because I do not have the slightest idea what to do."

"Expect to leave the country." Nooroo said.

"You two are acting like Adrien has the power of a god or something." Gabriel said.

"I will explain WHY this is a horrible thing." Plagg said. "But for now, I suggest you go to the house of that commoner."

"What?"

"The commoner, Marinette! The girl you did not want Adrien to talk too!" Plagg growled.

"Oh, he only did that to get Adrien sad, he didn't really care much for Marinette." Nooroo said, making Plagg growl in annoyance. "Monster!"

"Oh shut up, you're a floating fairy." Gabriel growled at the kwami. Gabriel growled before stomping his foot down on the peddle with a strong thrust. Speeding down the high that leads to the area that Plagg had ordered the blonde man to go. Once there, Gabriel sighs as he enters the building of the pink bakery. The smell of sweets filled his nose as he searches for what the black Kwami asked for. Which was a blue haired girl that had just entered the area.

"Hello! Welcome to-GABRIEL!?" Marinette shouted in shock as her eyes widen. She quickly walks over to the display area and grabs a notebook and pen in haste. "Mr. Agreste! What are you doing here? I mean, you're here for sweets! Or something else? Maybe some food or coffee?"

"Actually, it's about Adrien." Gabriel said in a calm manner before looking to the front door of her parent's bakery. Raising his hand, he touches the sign that hanged from a small hook on the door. It held a sign that said OPEN that was pressed on the glass door. Turning the sign, he presses the paper to show CLOSE on the door. Marinette raises an eyebrow to the older male's actions.

"The one day my parents decide to go off to eat and leave me alone in the shop." Marinette thought. "Don't panic, there are tons of butcher knifes in the back."

"So, your Ladybug?" Gabriel asked.

"What? No!" Marinette chuckled as she slowly walks backward.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked the girl.

"Oh, I just need to check on some brownies in the back." Marinette chuckled before walking into the backroom. In haste, she grabs the sharpest knife from the holder and tucked it into the back of her pants before walking back to Gabriel. Once outside, she gasps when she saw something that made her nearly faint. Two Kwami's floating above Gabriel's head.

"Kwami's!" Marinette said in shock.

"Hi Marinette!" Plagg shouted with a smile on his face. "Long story short, I am the Chat Noir Miraculous Kwami, and I need you to get my wife out."

"Wife? You and Tikki are married?"

"Yes! Now get her for me." Plagg ordered the blue-haired girl. Although there was no need to get her, on top of the cashier machine was a cookie jar. Slowly, the top begins to rise to reveal two big blue eyes. Marinette crosses her arms at the blonde male in front of her.

"First off, why are you with Gabriel!? I am no magic genius, but I know for a fact magic CANT change your age." Marinette growled.

"I am Hawk Moth, now get the pink Kwami out here we must have a chat." Gabriel growled before walking over to a table. Marinette does as she is told and removes Tikki from the jar. She then takes a seat across the male, after adjusting the knife in her pants a bit, as the three Kwami's take a seat on the table.

"Alright!" Plagg shouted. "Long story short! This man right here is an asshole!"

"I second that!" Nooroo shouted, raising his tiny purple hand in the air to point at Gabriel.

"Okay..." Tikki spoke.

"Secondly, we might be having another world war two on our hands." Plagg said, making both of the humans at the table staring down at him with horror expressions on their faces.

"What did you do!?" Marinette shouted at the blonde older male.

"He infused our powers and stuck it in a hormonal crybaby!" Nooroo shouted.

"What?" Marinette asked, so Nooroo looks over at her to say:

"Gabriel has been working Adrien to his limit to break him. Forcing him to starve himself, cutting off time with his friends and even just being a plan asshole when it's not called for. Making Adrien pass the line of depression, and when he started to have feelings for you, this man used that to finally break his son!"

"Oh no..." Tikki muttered. "This is how Hitler was created! Have you not learned anything from the past!?"

"Do I look like I am in control of this man's action!?" Nooroo shouted. "Besides, I didn't know Adrien was not Plagg's master. If I knew I would have never sent the butterfly!"

"You should have sensed me!"

"If I sensed you then HE would have noticed!" Nooroo shouted. Marinette sighs before shouting:

"BACK TO THE PROBLEM!" Marinette shouted at the three tiny creatures. Plagg and Nooroo nod their heads before continuing.

"Right..." Plagg muttered. "You see, Nooroo is an extension of me. When I was born, I had too much darkness inside me, so I had to split myself into another form in order not to destroy the world while trying to keep balance. Nooroo is that side of darkness, his magic is darkness and everything. Now, this man decided to put a small little pinch of darkness that I separated from into my miraculous! The darkness that I removed from myself centuries ago!"

"Okay..." Marinette said.

"What I am trying to say is, there is something growing inside Adrien. It is the darkness that created me when the world was created. And let me tell you, when I was born, I wasn't very nice." Plagg said.

"You still aren't." Tikki muttered, making those big green eyes look in her direction.

"Hey, you said yes!" Plagg said before looking back at Marinette. "Look, long story short. We need you to get the butterfly out of him before its too late!"

"Yea, we don't need another WWII." Nooroo said. "My worst hour yet."

"Speaking of the hour." Marinette said before pulling a knife from her back. "Give me Nooroo miraculous."

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked as he stares down at the knife in the girl's hand.

"You heard me, you caused enough trouble. Give me the miraculous or I won't hesitate to cut you."

"You're threatening me?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Gabriel you have no idea what I want to do to you. Give it to me now."

"Hi Sweetie!

Marinette's father shouted as he and her mother enter the room. Marinette hides the knife under the table before turning to look in their direction. Gabriel rolled his eyes before standing up from his seat.

"I will see you tomorrow for my order, Miss Cheng." Gabriel said in a low but some-what threatening voice. The three Kwami's were hiding under the table, avoiding the eyes of the other adults in the room. Marinette glares at the man as he walks out of the bakery, not even bothering to look back at Marinette when he left.

(Adrien Agreste)

Sitting in his room, the green-eyed boy begins to tear pages of the book that he was reading out of the book. Letting it fall to the floor, the pages slowly begins to fade into green dust that rose to the air of his house. Floating in the air vents, the green dust begins to fall on the grass of his home. Brightening the grass that surrounded his house in the process.

Throw the book to the side, he stands up from his bed and picks up another book, one with castles and princesses. Adrien rips the page of a handsome out of the book then crumbles it into his hand. Turning it into dust that he dropped all over him, changing his outfit into something that was from the book. He then turns the page to a girl in a pink dress. The dress alone made him think of her, of his soon to be princess, Marinette. But first, he needed to make his house.

Dropping the book, he grabs another, one less colorful and happy. But a fairytale book none the less, he opens the book and removes a page from it. Smiling ear to ear like a Cheshire cat before crumpling the paper in his hand. The paper turns to purple dust before dis-bursting out of his hand, engulfing the room in a light purple color.

* * *

Kikkie: imagine a little ladybug knife Marinette was holding to Gabriel's neck. I would laugh my butt off seeing that picture!


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that a dark fairy tale castle or am I dreaming?"

Marinette asked as she stared at the giants building that once was the Agreste home, was now a black castle that looked to be the home of demons...or dragon. Gabriel and Marinette had decided to go to Adrien and try to de-akumanize him. Only to be created by dark clouds, thunder and possible a flying dragon that stood at the top of the tower. The two weren't 100% sure what it was but it looked creepy.

"Congratulations Gabriel, your son has the ability to brings things to life from books. Sound familiar?" Nooroo asked, only to have the older blonde male to flick the Kwami over his head.

"Alright, let's get this over with! I have school in two hours!" Marinette said. "Tikki, Spot on!"

"Nooroo, Wings out!"Gabriel shouted. The Kwami's nod their heads before being absorbed by their miraculous. After bright lights in a quick flash, Ladybug and Hawk Moth were out and prepared for a fight. Ladybug turns her head to the man in purple to ask:

"What can you do besides possess people?"

"Believe it or not, I am very capable of defending myself." Gabriel growled.

"Okay." Ladybug chuckled before charging towards the black gate that surrounded the castle. Only to be stopped by some sort of force field that pushed her back next to Gabriel. The man in purple rolled his eyes before walking over to the force field. Tapping his staff to the field, a small glint of static attaches itself to his staff, annoying the older male.

"Looks like my son is smart." Gabriel muttered. "But he doesn't seem to be home."

"I feel sick." Ladybug moaned.

"Yes, that shock sent waves of something up your spine. Effecting your nerve system it looks like." Gabriel said. "And here I thought you were the smart one."

"Shut up..." Marinette muttered as she stands to her feet. Placing both her hands on her back, she pushes down on her spine, making a loud cracking sound that made Hawk Moth cringe in pain.

"Ugh, how does my son have a crush on you." Hawk Moth asked.

"I don't know, how is your son not a complete jerk being raised by you?" Ladybug asked.

"Touche." Gabriel growled before de-transforming. Ladybug does the same and returns back to normal, giving the castle a good looking at, she begins to notice something off about the ground below her feet. the grass, it was rotting away while the dirt seemed to turn into the color black. The young girl gets on her knee's to examine the dirt, sticking her finger into the moist, a slight shock went through her finger. Making her gasp in pain, Gabriel turns his head to look at her.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing." Marinette said before turning her body around to the car. Gabriel nods his head at her words. The older blonde drops Marinette off at school before heading to work. Leaving Marinette with some eyes on her in both shock and concern. Although, she was too annoyed to deal with it now. So she just headed to class with her nose held up high. Once in class, she was tackled by...ADRIEN!?

"Hey Mari!" He shouted before giving her a hug. A tight bear-like hug that practically took the breath out of her lungs.

"Adrien!" Marinette choked. The blonde male chuckles at her response before setting her down on the ground. Smiling ear to ear, he gives her a quick wink before looking over to Nino.

"Dude! I have something for you to see." Adrien shouted before grabbing Nino by the arm and yanking him out the room. Marinette tilts her head to the side before following the two. She watches as Adrien and Nino talk to each other like a normal boy on boy conversation. But Marinette senses something off about the blonde, and her feelings were right. When Adrien and Nino were right next to the bathroom, Adrien pushed him inside with a smirk on his face. It took Marinette a while to gather up the courage to open the door to see Adrien fixing Nino's collar.

"Mari?" Nino asked, making Marinette blush.

"Oh my god, this is the boy's bathroom!? My bad!" Marinette shouted before leaving the bathroom. Cheeks burning red, she stared down at the ground sighed before heading to class. She keeps her head down as she enters the room, ignoring the staring eyes at her. Once she was next to Alya, the dark skin girl leans towards her ear to whisper:

"So, what is the deal with you and Gabriel?" Alya asked. Leaning towards her friend, the blue haired girl whispered:

"We were talking about a fashion internship." Marinette whispered. "He likes some of my work."

"Did you see Adrien by any chance?" Ayla asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Oh, so his dad let him back into school."

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked.

"Nino told me that Adrien's dad removed him from our teacher's roster, he no longer comes here." Alya said, making the blue haired girl stared at the door in fear.

"Oh shit." Marinette said, loud enough for her classmate to hear. Standing up from her desk, she practically runs down the stairs to the door. Her teacher screaming her name in the process, the young girl runs back to the boy's bathroom. Only Nino and Adrien were no longer there.

"NINO!" Marinette shouted as she enters the boy's bathroom in search of her friend. But no sound, not even a whisper. She pulls out her phone and begins to text Nino.

M: _ **Nino! Where are you!**_

N: _(No response)_

M: _**Nino please answer the phone! If you're with Adrien try to get as far away from his as possible!**_

But still no response. Bitting her bottom lips, she dials his number and calls him. Pressing the black device to her ear, she walks back and forth in the boy's bathroom, waiting for an answer. But what she got was something she didn't expect.

"Hello?" A voice spoke...it was Adrien's voice.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Hi Mari! Why are you calling?"

"Where is Nino?" Marinette asked.

"He's fine, he and I are home playing games! Isn't that right Nino!" Adrien said with a chuckle.

"Right!" Nino responded on the phone, Marinette felt her heart skip at his voice.

"Nino where are you!?" Marinette shouted.

"I am...fine..." Nino spoke. "I will be fine Marinette."

"Nino I-Oh look at the time!" Adrien shouted over the phone, cutting Marinette off midway of her sentence. She then heard the phone hangup and realized that Nino had just been kidnapped by Adrien. Something she did not expect, or was ready to handle. In haste, she dials Gabriel's phone number.

(Gabriel Studio)

"He kidnapped Gino?"

"NINO!" Tikki and Marinette shouted at the older blonde male. After learning of Nino, Marinette dashed straight to Gabriel's office, not wasting a second to explain to Alya why she left school. Once she got home, she dropped all her school stuff then headed straight to Gabriel's office, or fashion studio. When she got there, she found the blonde male practically knitting a blanket big enough to cover Marinette's whole room. The older male was stressed and she could see it.

"I didn't know you knit." Marinette said as she stares at the pink string on the ground.

"An old habit I picked up from my wife." Gabriel growled. "An old habit. But continue on with this Gingo boy."

"Nino!" Tikki shouted.

"Whatever." Gabriel responded.

"Adrien kidnapped Nino and took him into that freaky castle." Marinette said. "What did Adrien cry about before you akuminized him?"

"Something about love and caring for others." Gabriel said. "I did not pay attention."

"Your son is on a psychopathic path that involves kidnapping people and your here knitting," Marinette growled.

"Well do you have a plan?" Gabriel asked as he sets the two sticks on the table. He then stares at her with a small hint of annoyance.

"I need know why Adrien is kidnapping people." Marinette said. "We need to know who will be next."

"I don't know who will be next. In all honesty, I thought he go after you first since your all he talks about." Gabriel said, making the blue haired girl blush.

"R-really?" Marinette asked with a smile on her face. Tikki flies out from her purse and appears before her.

"Marinette, now is not the time to become a fangirl!" Tikki said in a stern voice. "The more time we waste, the more Adrien becomes powerful! And also...where is Plagg?"

Oh." Gabriel spoke. Opening a cabinet in his desk, Marinette and Tikki hover over to see Plagg sleeping on a purple fur looking pillow.

"Has he been sleeping all day?" Tikki asked.

"Yes."

"And you didn't try to wake him?" Marinette asked.

"I tried, I even poked him with a needle." Gabriel said. "But he refuses to wake up."

"He can't wake up you idiot!" Tikki shouted. "Oh my god, there is a monster on the lose and your sitting here knitting! That's it, come on Marinette. We need to figure this out ourselves."

"But Tikki I-NO!" The pink Kwami shouted. "Mari I can't be in alliance with him, I just can't. Can we please go right now!"

"Okay." Marinette said before glancing over at Gabriel. The older male was staring down at the ground with sadden eyes. Marinette knew Gabriel was worried about his son, she knew he was also scared. But Gabriel wasn't like them, he didn't know how to express these feelings, and personally Marinette was not in the mood to try to help him. Her friend had been kidnapped, making two friends to worry about on the list of saving Adrien.

Bowing her head to the older male, she turns her body around and proceeded to exit the room. Not noticing a black butterfly with green eyes staring down at the two in the doorway that leads to Gabriel's office. This bug stared at Gabriel for a few second before proceeding to fly after Marinette.

(Adrien)

"Awww, my princess is worried about you." Adrien spoke before looking over his shoulders. His green eyes scanned the dark skin male that was behind him. Wearing a green shirt that was the color of his eyes and a black vest that tucked into a pair of black jeans. The young man behind him was biting his lip while clenching his hand into a fist. He was terrified of what he was seeing right now, he knew the Adrien in front of him was not his best friend. He knew he was in danger, and he knew he needed to leave, but he didn't know sight in front of Nino terrified him. It wasn't his friend, hell he could barely see the outline of Adrien's body from the horrible lighting in the room All he saw were those big green eyes staring into his soul. He wanted to run, but at the same time he wanted to save his friend.

"Hehe." Adrien chuckled. He could smell Nino's fear and anxiety, building up. It was a very sweet scent to him, something most people could not be able to smell or even notice. Turning his head forward, he looks down at an open book that gave him a clear view of Marinette's head. The book laid on a pedestal that was made of glass and blended into the ground as if it was melted down. He turns the page of the book to his school, pressing on the book, the image begins to widen till he was zoomed into his classroom. There, he makes his finger rotate in a circle like a pattern, changing the direct view of his class.

"Are you going to kill me?" Nino asked, making Adrien stop what he was doing.

"I won't hurt you." He spoke. "I would never hurt you Nino."

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Nino asked. "And where are we?"

"We are home." Adrien spoke. "That's all you need to know. That's all you need to ever know from now on."

"What do you mean?" Nino asked, making Adrien give him a smirk. Closing the book, he turns his body around and walks over to his friend. Once close, he lays a hand on his shoulder then says:

"Let's go, we have lots of work to do before Alya comes."

"ALYA!?" Nino shouted at the blonde boy. "You're not dragging her here!?"

"I am, do you have a problem?" Adrien asked as his claws begin to poke at the male's skin. Nino bit his bottom lip and remained quiet, turning Adrien's smirk into a smile.

"Good! Let's go, we must make your room." Adrien said as he and Nino leave the dark room with the glowing book.

(Three days later)

Marinette was banging her head against the wooden table that was her desk. With her math teacher explaining the rules of division to her classmates, Marinette's mind was completely scattered. She kept thinking of Nino and Adrien while trying to get past that stupid barrier around his weird castle. And what is worse, news of the castle has finally reached media's eyes. So now Gabriel is nowhere to be found, she does not have Chat Noir and she basically doesn't know what to do. Alya, on the other hand, was worried. She hadn't seen Adrien or Nino in so long that she was starting to get nervous. Leaning towards her friend, she opens her mouth and whispered:

"I haven't seen Adrien or Nino in a while. Have you?" Alya asked. Marinette rose her head from the desk and shakes her head no. Alya nods her head at her friend's actions before paying attention to her teacher's lecture. After an hour of boring math, the two girls head to the courtyard to eat their lunches, but was stopped when Marinette's eyes made contact with a pair of green one. Leaving her lunch next to Alya, she jumps out of her seat and runs after the boy. Leaving Alya by herself as she unwraps her lunch from its paper container.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted as she runs after Adrien. The blonde haired boy ignored her words and continued to walk down the hallway. When she was close enough, Adrien stopped in his tracks, turning around, he looks at her and smiles. Marinette on the other hand gasp. Adrien looked like his old self again, with his clear skin, puffy hair and normal weight. It was like he regained all of his weight during the three days he was gone, which terrified her.

"Hi Mari, how are you!?" He spoke, his voice was angelic to her. It made her blush ear to ear.

"I-i-i-i FINE!" Marinette spoke, she was tongue twisted.

"Huh..." Adrien thought. "Maybe I can just take Marinette. Wouldn't be that hard she's already head over heels for me."

"That's nice, why don't you and I go out for lunch." Adrien said to the blue-haired girl. It was then something snapped in Marinette. And that snap was Tikki bitting her from her purse. Flinching a little at the pain, she gives Adrien a stern look before saying.

"No actually." Marinette spoke. "I need to find my friend Alya and eat with her. So maybe some other time."

She said before turning her body around to the young man. Slowly walking the opposite direction, she kept her eyes forward and her breath on a steady past, she did not want to give a hint of fear to the boy.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted, she was going to turn her head to look at him but was stopped by another bit to the hip. For a small creature, she sure had big piranha-like teeth. Marinette's body twitches in pain before she continued to walk.

"Don't turn around." Tikki whispered to the girl. "Whatever you do, don't look at him. Whatever he say, don't look back."

"Marinette please!" Adrien whimpered. His voice alone sent waves of sadness up her spine, but she held her head up high and continued to walk.

"Ladybug." Adrien spoke, making Marinette stop in her tracks. She was an inch away from the door, all she needed to was to open the metal thing and leave! But she didn't, she just stood there, staring at his reflection from the window.

"How?" Marinette asked.

"I saw you transform in front of my home." Adrien said as he begins to walk towards her. The dark energy he had was slowly engulfing the room. Tikki's eyes widen by the size of plates by the energy that was around her.

"Mari!" Tikki whispered. "Leave the room, we are going to die if you don't!"

"I was so happy when I saw you. Your blue hair that blends into the sky, your pink lips that are the color of a pink rose, your eyes shine like diamonds and even your voice sounds like an angel." Adrien spoke as he walks towards her. Getting closer and closer to her.

"I need you Mari." He said. "I need you in my life, I can't stand not hearing your voice every day. Come to me Marinette, please!"

"Oh Adrien!" Marinette shouted before turning around to look at Adrien with hearts in her eyes. Only to gasp at what was in front of her. Adrien cute looks disappeared, in front of her was a tall dark figure in a cloak with black/purple eyes that was staring down at her. Black slithering potentials were slowly making their way to her by sliding on the ground. Her eyes widen the of plates before turning around to leave, only for one of the tentacles to grab her ankle and yank her down. Clawing the ground, she tries to move to the door, only for one of his tentacles to wrap around that hand and pull her back towards the dark figure.

"Come on Mari! Don't fight it!" Adrien shouted, but his voice was different. It sounded like a high and low pitched voice combined with his normal voice. Her other hand reached and grips the knob, but was stopped when the tentacles on her begins to pull her towards Adrien. A high pitch moan of terror escape her lips as she tries to escape, but her efforts were useless. She began to slowly get closer to him, into the unknown void that was under his cloak.

"Yes...be with me for eternity." Adrien purred. "I'll make you so happy."

 **"NOT ON MY WATCH!"**

Tikki shouted, gaining the attention of Adrien. He stops dragging Marinette to look at the Pink Kwami charging its tiny head to his face. And right on target, her big head crashes with his forehead, or so she thought when she fell to the ground. The dark cloak figure Adrien produce disappeared and the normal Adrien Agreste fell to the ground on his knees and hands. The small Kwami falls right in front of him, gripping her head with her ting hands, she moans before looking up to see two big green eyes staring down at her.

"You...fucking...useless..."Adrien growled as his left eye twitch. His hand lashes at her to grip her tiny body, only having her head appear out of his hand. "I will destroy you!"

"Mari!" Tikki shouted. On cue, the blue haired girl swings the heel of her feet against his face. Causing him to drop the small Kwami to the ground. In haste, she grabs her friend before bursting through the door as tears fall down Adrien's cheeks. Once far away, she pulls her phone out of her back pocket and dialed a number she never thought she be calling.

"Gabriel."

* * *

Kikkie: Oh dear.


	5. Important News

_**Kikkie:**_

 _ **Hey everyone, important news! I may not be continuing this series. I know, I just started, but for some weird reason, I lost the story plot line magic for this fanfic and have absolutely no where else to go for it (unless I find it, which I hardly doubt be anytime soon with the other stories I have created on here) So instead of have it become a unfinished story in the library of Fanfiction, I hereby (Wow that sounds a little condescending of me, I am so sorry)give everyone permission to use this story and make it their own, use the plot and even the words and/or continue where I left off. Or change it, you do you! All I ask is that you give me credit for the story plot line. Again, I am so sorry I made you all wait and stuff but I am just not feeling it for this story at this time. But I hope you can make it into something better than I could!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!** _


End file.
